heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami Taiga
First Name Kagami Last Name Taiga IMVU Name Npc By Keizumai Nicknames Taiga Age 18 Gender Male Height 6'3 Weight 181lbs Blood type A Behaviour/Personality Kagami is very ambitious, stubborn and determined. He refuses to give up in a difficult situation and he is also very head strong. He is well known for his undying and furious fighting spirit. Kagaami enjoys to play against strong opponents wreather it's fighting/sparring or playing basketball and he see's little point in either when there are no strong opponents. The down-side of this, is that he is also very hot-headed and has a short temper and often jumps into battles with out thinking, though when he does calm down and take his time he's quite formiable. Apperance Kagami is very muscular for a High school boy. He is very tall, which gives him and overwhelming aura, which some say is like the intensity of a wild tiger. He has two toned deep red-and-black hair and red eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two. He wear the red, black and white Seirin High jersey with the number 10 and wears black and red basketball shoes during game days. On days when there's no school he wears a lot of different clothing those it's usually a black shirt sweats jeans and some shoe of course XP. At school, he keeps his gakuran unzipped, while wearing a white shirt underneath. He's also seen as evil due to his facial expression's when he's excited or fired up. Clan & Rank None What district do you live in? District 3(Mom's place) and District 2(Dad's Place) Relationship Single Occupation Second Year Student Basketball Player `OutCast` Drummer/Singer/guitarist. Perks '"Nephlim"('http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai76MmCvKVU) Nephlim are the offspring angel's and human, Oni's and human, and Angel and Oni, giving them the abilities to use both angels and oni's power because of this, they were stronger than both angel and oni. this scared those in the demon relm(or whatever you wanna call it) so they cased an all out war on them and eventually wiped them all out except for a few handfuls. Nephlim's full range of their abilities are unknown, although considerable. As a rule they seem to possess certain common abilities, such as the ability to jump a second time in mid-air, and great strength and healing abilities. The most notable powers of the Nephilim comes from their hybrid blood, combining the powers of Angels and Demons, which they can switch between at will. These include the ability to use angelic and demonic weapons. They can also glide like angels, although true flight does not seem to be one of their abilities. They can also perform two kinds of dodges, based on which powers they are using at the time; a Demon Dodge grants their next blows greater power, while an Angel Dodge increases their reaction speed, allowing them to quickly flank their enemies. Nephilim also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephilim stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking his Devil Trigger, Nephlim had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephilim may possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephilim were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these being for that posses a birth mark somewhere on their bodies Abilities Tactical Battle: 'Kagami has the ability to run a high speed simulation in a battle. This is a highly realistic battle simulation which in a fight or playing bastketball he read his opponents subtle feints or moves. This is only possible when the player possesses a skill to accurately read the opponents strength and movements. Kagami used this ability against Akuma in a one-on-one simulation and accurately determined that he would lose. This allows him to make smart decisions in battle. '"Devil Trigger-L1" Kagami is able to Tapp Into His Inner Devil Unleashing Huge Amount Of Power. ' Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength will be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Heightened Reflexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. * * 'Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Fighting Style Brawler Personal Moves 'Meteor Slam: Kagami goes into devil trigger mode greatly increasing his physical abilities, he charges in at his opponent delivering a right hook followed by a left handed upper-cut, he then flanks his opponent wrapping his hand around their neck and jumping extremely and unnecessarily high in the air he then throw his opponent downwards towards the ground so hard that the impact is like that of a meteor crashing to the earth(hence the name) the slam does massive damage to the opponents mid section crushing bone, organ, etc... Weapon of Choice His Fist Allies/Enemies Allies:`OutCast` Enemies:None That He Knows Of. Rivals: Kise Background Kagami was originally born in japan but at a early age he moved to the states, at first it was difficult for him to makes friends before he met someone named himuro who in turn taught him to play ball and Kagami got quite good at it and made many friends that way, one day the two of them met a basketball all-star from the WNBA named alex, Kagami and himuro asked her to teach them she refused at first but eventually she came around. after living in the states for a long time Kagami finally moved back to Japan he was supposed to stay with his father once he got there but his dads on a business trip so he stayed by himself till he once again moved to the states where he stays with his mother. Statbook/Rap Sheet Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control `OutCast`Music Jammin Seirin SHOUT!! RUN & GUN Approved By Category:NPC